criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Grimsborough (The Conspiracy)
For the original rendition of the city, see Grimsborough. Grimsborough is a major city in the United States, and the main setting for The Conspiracy, the fifth season of Criminal Case. The Conspiracy marks Grimsborough's second appearance in the game, after the first season. The new rendition of the city, which is composed of ten districts, is much more detailed, larger, and looks livelier than ever before, despite a mysterious object from the sky crash-landing into the Grimsborough forest a year earlier, bringing new secrets with it. The Grimsborough Police Department (GPD) returns as the law enforcement agency that serves the city. Districts The now-restructured Grimsborough, which is set to feature a total of sixty cases, houses ten districts: Fairview Fairview is the first district of Grimsborough investigated in The Conspiracy. It focuses on catching the Rocket Cow Killer, a serial killer who is using a mixture of amlodipine and the Rocket Cow energy drink to induce heart failure in their victims. It also focuses on the player readjusting to the changes Grimsborough and its police department has undergone when they were gone. Cases #1-#6 are situated in this district. Money Mile Money Mile is the second district of Grimsborough investigated in The Conspiracy. Also known as the Financial Center, it focuses on the aftermath of a major earthquake that struck Grimsborough, whose epicenter lied on the district. It also focuses on a suspicious artist using the earthquake to advance her career, along with the disappearance of Zoe Kusama, a social worker. Cases #7-#12 are situated in this district. The Greens The Greens is the third district of Grimsborough investigated in The Conspiracy. Previously the dodgy and gang-ridden Industrial Area, the district now boasts tech startups and trendy businesses such as smoothie bars, thanks to the work of One-Tooth Sam. It focuses on investigating DreamLife, a tech company that has recently released an addicting virtual reality game and that owns the satellite that crashed a year ago. It also focuses on investigating mafioso-turned-businessman Tony Marconi and his possible connection to Zoe Kusama's disappearance. Cases #13-#18 are situated in this district. Old Town Old Town is the fourth district of Grimsborough investigated in The Conspiracy. The district focuses on investigating The Higher Truth, a cult dedicated to enlightenment and reaching higher planes that has been making anonymous donations to DreamLife and their efforts to protect their crashed satellite in the forest. It also focuses on the excavation of the long-lost ancient city of Xerda. Cases #19-#24 are situated in this district. Maple Heights Maple Heights is the fifth district of Grimsborough investigated in The Conspiracy. The most affluent district in the city, the district revolves around containing the deadly "Demon Fish" that had infested its flood waters as well as investigating who had made the fish resurface from the Xerdan caves. It also focuses on preparing for the team's infiltration into DreamLife's dome in the forest. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. Misty Grove Misty Grove is the sixth district of Grimsborough investigated in The Conspiracy. Located in the city forests, the district focuses on investigating DreamLife's meteorite project under the dome. Specifically, it focuses on their research into the extraterrestrial element Berzelium from the meteorite, which can have either enhancing or suppressing properties on an organism's immune responses, and the resulting drug development and human experimentation from the research. Cases #31-#36 are situated in this district. University University is the seventh district of Grimsborough investigated in The Conspiracy. It focuses on investigating Rozetta Pierre's past before she founded DreamLife, and her connections to a secret student group called Ad Astra. Cases #37-#42 are situated in this district. Spring Fields Spring Fields is the eighth district of Grimsborough investigated in The Conspiracy. The agricultural district of the city, it focuses on finding "Fornax", one of Rozetta Pierre's old associates from Grimsborough University who may have received DreamLife's shipment of Protozane, a mind-altering drug. Cases #43-#48 are situated in this district. Gallery ConspiracyTeaser.png|The Conspiracy teaser depicting the various locations to be found in Grimsborough. C237S2A.png|Fairview High School. C241S1A.png|Gallereea di Valereea, an art gallery. C246CS1A.jpg|Blue Flamingo, a nightclub. C251CS1A.jpg|Landmark Park. C256CS3A.jpg|Grimsborough West Bridge. C263CS1A.jpg|DreamLife's dome. C268CS1A.png|Grimsborough University's entrance. C274CS1A.png|A burning cornfield. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Major locations